Fluids frequently need to be transported from one location to another, for example, from a reserve tank to a treatment tank, and a convenient method of transporting such fluids is through pipelines. However, pipelines can be vulnerable to leakage, which is a problem for many reasons.
Fluid leakage from a pipeline can result in loss of product being transported, negatively impacting product realization. If the leak goes undetected, the loss of product can be very expensive over time. Leakage in pipes can also cause a reduction in pipeline pressure, meaning less flow of the fluid within the pipes, and therefore reducing system efficiency. Leaks need to be detected and contained as soon as possible, especially if the fluid being transported through the pipes is hazardous to the environment or is caustic or otherwise dangerous, posing a safety risk to personnel near the location of the leak or who might be operating beneath the pipes. When potentially hazardous substances leak from pipelines into the space below, there is the risk of the leaking substance causing fires or damage to items below the leak, or even potentially injuring people walking below.
It is therefore important to be able to detect leakages in pipelines quickly and to be able to contain such leakages before they cause damage to the environment or to property, or to harm people in the leakage's vicinity.
Leakage in pipelines can be particularly common at bends in pipes and at pipe joints. Bends in pipes, or the knurl portion of a pipe, may oftentimes be weaker than other portions of the pipeline, and may therefore be more prone to cracks or ruptures than other portions. The connection junction between two or more pipes may also be vulnerable to leakage if the connection coupling between the pipes breaks down or if there are cracks at the junction. It may therefore be prudent to pay particular attention to these areas of bends and joints in targeting areas to apply leakage preventative measures.
Some attempts at monitoring leaky pipe joints include the use of pressure monitors within the pipeline to determine if there is a drop in fluid pressure. However, such methods of monitoring leaky pipe joints do not do anything to contain the leakage. Methods of containing leaky pipe joints include the use of gaskets in between pipe joints that will aid in preventing seepage of leak when there is a leak at the joint. The pressure within the gasket can be monitored to detect if there is a leak. However, gaskets are prone to overflowing or failing to seal a leak if the leak is large enough, the pressure at the pipe joint is too great, or the mating surfaces of the pipe joint are too irregular to allow the gasket to create a proper seal, which may still allow for harmful fluids within the pipes to escape.